Episode 8618/8619 (15th October 2019)
Plot Robert wants to spend all the time he can with Seb while a free man. Al persuades Belle to talk to Ellis to see if he will clear the site up at the adventure park before the floor gets laid. A greedy Jimmy scavenges the house for a tasty snack and happens to come across Doug's pot brownies. Victoria takes Kerry and Amy to the hospital for a check-up and bumps into Luke. Amy sees the potential for them on the horizon. Mandy and Vinny continue with their schemes to find an identification of Lydia's. Their sneaky behaviour is gradually becoming obvious, and Lydia senses something. Pete has decided that he can no longer play along with Moira and Nate's games and chooses to wipe the floor all together with them. Meanwhile, Faith's fixing a romantic evening in for Cain and Moira. Nicola's interview with Nora about the council's school committee ends up being an entire tragedy when Jimmy makes a total clown of himself on Main Street after intoxicating himself with too many brownies! Once Nate learns what Faith's arranging for Moira and Cain, he snidely organises lunch with Moira himself. Faith's none too pleased when Moira doesn't turn up to her surprise, and when seeing Pete and Moira whispering in corners, her doubts on the wrong man heighten. Victoria gets the shock of her life when she returns to the hospital after having lunch with Luke and witnesses an unconscious Lee being raced in for a CT scan with his mourning mother by his side. Billy reaches the end of his rope with Al when he tries advising him on business. Despite Al's arrangements for Ellis on the adventure park breaking theirs. The world becomes a very shady place for Victoria when she eavesdrops the doctor telling Wendy that Lee has died. Another life is about to be turned upside down when she tells Robert, and he realises he could be now facing a murder charge. Liv decides that the only solution for them is to go on the run. Despite Victoria's protesting and Robert's uncertainties, both Aaron and Robert conclude they have no other alternative if they want to remain together. They say a tearful goodbye to their family and set out for a life with unknown results. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Luke - Max Parker *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Nora - Julie Teal *Dr Miller - Emily Stride *Lee Posner - Kris Mochrie *Wendy Posner - Susan Cookson Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General - Reception and corridor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown pub *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Adventure park *Church Lane car park Notes *A doctor is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *This one-hour episode made up of two single episodes was broadcast on a Tuesday at 7.00 pm due to no episode being broadcast on the Monday because of live coverage of the UEFA Euro 2020. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aaron and Robert make a decision; Moira continues to evade Pete; and Victoria is the bearer of bad news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,981,906 viewers (14th place). Memorable dialogue Jimmy King: "I'm shaking like a flat-pack wardrobe." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes